dancinglinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Basketball
|date release = June 13th, 2019 |other = First level with moving gems|tz = Basketball Stadium-Night|jumps = 1|falls = 44 (32 by taking both "non-gem" routes)|teleportations = 1|teleportation = 1|u-turns = 0|previous = The Winter (House Remix)|next = The Football|level color = Orange|image = DL Basketball.png}} Difficulty * Much of the landscapes and obstacles are set out, in a way which might distract players. * The camera positions may distract players, as the camera will spin around, facing the front of the line. * The path will form immediately before the line, which may catch players off guard, not giving them enough time to tap before falling or crashing. * The last 1% will have players move in between lines dressed in jerseys, which makes this part of the level challenging, as the path is invisible and players will rely heavily on the soundtrack. Difficulty Obtaining Gems Strategy * Try multiple times to get comfortable with the difficult camera positions. * Focusing primarily on the soundtrack is the key to win. ** At about 60% the soundtrack falls a bit behind, but by keeping with the pattern of the music you should make it until the music catches up at 70% when it goes to the chorus. * Review paths that are either narrow, or require fast taps. * Use crowns or hearts to revive on the parts of the level that are considered tricky to move on. * If you have difficulty beating the level, enable the tap guide. * Watching a video of the level gives players knowledge on what is to be expected. * A basketball can be seen before the first fall, which acts as a "guide" for the line. * There are two alternative paths in which players can cheat through. The first path comes around after 10% and the second path comes around after 80%. Using the two alternative paths will leave gems uncollected. Trivia * This level has the most "counted" falls, beating The Maze. ** If you take the first alternate route you'll end up tying, or have less falls than The Maze. ** By taking both alternate paths, you will end up with less falls. * This level was created by same designer who create Dream of Sky. * This is the sixth level to not feature the pyramid at the end. Instead, the line jumps to score a goal in the hoop, similar to a basketball. ** Technically speaking, this could be the ninth level to not feature the pyramid at the end, if the "secret" routes on The Maze and The Christmas Party and the end of The Faded Original count. * This is the first level in which a gem moves, a possible inspiration taken from those in Rolling Sky 2 (aka Rolling Dream) * This is the third level to involves a sport as the central theme. The other levels being The Football and The Racing. * At 15%, cubes form the initials of the National Basketball Association (NBA). ** The logo for the NBA is spoofed, in which it makes the silhouetted figure look more blocky. * A quote read as "You have to expect things of yourself before you can do them." comes from famous NBA player Michael Jordan. * At the end of the level, brands are spoofed. Some include H.W. (spoof of Huawei), Dancing Line (spoof of Coca-Cola), and DL.Ball (spoof of Nike). * At the end of the level, the Cheetah Teddy skin can be seen, likely intended to be a mascot. * By looking closely near the end of 80%, the flying sheets are shown to have strategies on them. ** The sheets include phrases. Some include "Take the chance." and "Pass." * The scoreboards write out DL / Devil, which represents the teams. DL is against Devil. ** DL is represented as orange and Devil is represented as blue, notably indicated by how the line changes colors and use of the colors throughout the level. * This is the first level to use a physical prop as the finish. ** In The Football, the line kicks the soccer/football into the net. The line doesn't go into the net and instead goes back into the locker room. ** In The Racing, the line goes into the pyramid that only features the colors of a finish line, but not a physical finish line. * Notice at 100%, the scoreboard turns 99:99 to 102:99; that is because when the "ball" shoots from the 3-point line, 3 points are given to the DL team, thus winning the game. * This level uses similar elements of past levels. ** From 10-20%, the colors and the flying cubes are similar to The Chaos. ** From 50-60%, the tunnel in which the line passes is similar to The Taurus and the path that forms before the line is similar to the path from the level The Alone. ** From 60-65%, the path resembles that of The Storm. ** Crossing from one scoreboard to the next is similar to The Mountains, and The Christmas Party (Mountain route), where you cross from one mountain to the next. ** Similar to a mechanic used from The Plains (Reggae Remix), with each tap, a basketball skin print can be seen under the line. * When this level gets unlocked, a pink light is in the background. Percentage Markers *The 10% marker is on the red glowing basket ball cube before the first fall. *The 20% marker is on a black cube next to the path after collecting the second gem. *The 30% marker is on the side of the path while going through the first basket hoop. *The 40% marker is on top of one of the ball holders that say "3 POINT" on them. The first one with one ball in it. *The 50% marker is seen on the right side of the path. It's right beside you when reaching and collecting the second crown. *The 60% marker is at the bottom of the map after the orange/blue tunnel part. *The 70% marker is on the path. With the falling orange rectangles. When that scene changes to the bridge scene the 70% will go up, with the orange rectangles, so it might be hard to spot. *The 80% marker is to the right of the path during the information/score board part, in between the scores of 64:76, and 82:83. *The 90% marker will fall with the path, on the left side, about halfway through the falling path part. *The 100% marker is not shown but let the last winning basket represent the 100% mark. Gameplay Category:Levels Category:Night-themed levels Category:Moderately Normal levels Category:Normal levels